Sleep Tight, Baby
by hie
Summary: Sungmin lelah dan butuh tidur, namun saat ia seharusnya tidur nyenyak matanya justru tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Lalu, kenapa punggung Kyuhyun justru terasa lebih nyaman? KyuMin/ Yaoi/ OneShoot


Title: Sleep Tight, Baby  
Rate: T  
Pair:KyuMin  
Warn: Yaoi/ Boyslove

Saat itu matahari telah menuju ke peraduannya, membiarkan bulan dan bintang yang meneruskan cahaya dan membias indah, menghias langit. Orang-orang juga seharusnya sudah bersembunyi dalam selimut hangat mereka, mengucapkan selamat tidur dan bermimpi.

Namun hal ini nampaknya tidak terjadi pada personil boyband Korea terkenal, Super Junior. _Dorm _mereka yang awalnya sepi seketika menjadi ricuh karena pemiliknya baru saja pulang.

"Arghh…"

"Aku lelaaahh…"

Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan jadwal mereka hingga tengah malam dan setelah membanting pintu _dorm _keras-keras, berbagai keluhan itu lolos dari bibir mereka.

"Kalian boleh berisitirahat sekarang! Jangan ada yang tidak tidur lagi. Besok pagi kita masih punya _schedule _yang padat. Kalian mengerti?" kata Leeteuk, berusaha mengambil alih keadaan.

Personil lain nampak hanya bermalas-malas di atas sofa atau terbaring lelah di lantai. Beberapa nampak bergumam kecil, menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk. Kelihatannya mereka terlalu lelah sekaligus mengantuk untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan dari _leader _mereka.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kalian boleh kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Beristirahatlah."

Akhirnya mereka membubarkan diri. Dengan langkah lunglai karena lelah, pria-pria tampan ini menuju kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Kyuhyun-ah, jangan bermain game lagi. Ini sudah hampir pagi, kau dengar?" suara Leeteuk terdengar lagi.

Sang pemilik nama yang telah di ambang pintu itu menoleh pada Leeteuk dengan wajah malas, menjawab dengan 'hmm' kecil, kemudian menutup pintunya.

_Seharusnya mereka segera tidur._

Ya, seharusnya mereka segera tidur seperti perintah Leeteuk, tapi tetap saja ada yang tidak peduli dengan perintah itu. Ck!

_Namja _tampan dengan julukan _Evil Magnae _itu justru duduk di lantai dan menyalakan laptopnya setelah ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan celana panjang berbahan lembut dan kaos biru yang nyaman. Pria itu benar-benar akan memainkan _game_-nya lagi.

Suara-suara _keyboard _yang dimainkan dengan cepat sudah terdengar di kamar itu saat seorang pemuda manis keluar dari kamar mandi mereka.

Wajahnya pria itu basah setelah ia membasuhnya tadi, sekaligus mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama pink yang nyaman. Namun setelah melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah asyik di depan laptopnya, ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Bingung, harus berbuat apa terhadap kekasihnya ini.

Dengan sedikit _pout _manis di bibirnya dan rautnya yang nampak kesal ia berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah larut dalam permainannya.

"Kyuhyunie… ini sudah hampir pagi," katanya

"..."

"Kyuhyunie…"

"Hmm…"

"Kyuhyunie! Dengarkan aku!"

"Aku mendengarkanmu, Hyung!" balas Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

"Pandang aku saat sedang bicara, Cho Kyuhyun! Mana sopan santunmu?" kata Sungmin gusar. Sepertinya pria manis itu kesal dengan tingkah kekasihnya ini. Tolonglah, ia sudah cukup lelah dengan _schedule _padat seharian ini. Mereka butuh tidur dan ia tidak mau kekasihnya ini kelelahan dan jatuh sakit hanya karena memilih untuk bermain _game _bodoh itu ketimbang tidur.

Hhh.. Kyuhyun tampak menghela nafas kemudian mem-_pause game_-nya. Ia memandang Sungmin dan tersenyum mengalah. Semua orang tahu Kyuhyun selalu mengalah pada Sungmin dan semua orang tahu, Sungmin selalu bisa mengendalikan Kyuhyun yang pembangkang ini.

"Baiklah… Aku mendengarkanmu, Hyung."

Sungmin juga ikut menghela nafas setelah melihat senyum mengalah Kyuhyun. Ia melembutkan ekspresi wajahnya berusaha menghilangkan rasa lelah dan kesal yang serasa di ubun-ubun.

"Kau tidak lihat jam, Kyuhyunie? Ini sudah hampir pagi dan kita butuh tidur. Apakah kau tidak lelah, hm?" tanya Sungmin pelan

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya acuh. "Kau seharusnya tahu, Hyung, aku tidak akan bisa tidur jika tidak menyelesaikan satu level dulu. Ayolah, Hyung~"

"Tidak untuk kali ini, Kyuhyunie. Jadwal hari ini benar-benar padat. Besok juga sangat padat. Aku tidak mau kau jatuh sakit. Lagipula kau pasti akan berteriak-teriak jika kau kalah. Kau mengganggu _member _lain, Chagiya…" balas Sungmin

"Hah. Aku berjanji tidak akan ribut jika aku kalah. Jebal, Minimie… Sekali ini saja, ya?" mohon Kyuhyun dengan nada memelas yang dibuat-buat.

"Apakah kau tidak mau mendengarkan kata-kataku lagi, Kyuhyunie? Kau tidak menyayangiku lagi? tanya Sungmin sedih. Nampaknya ia sedikit kecewa karena tidak berhasil mengendalikan Cho Kyuhyun_nya _kali ini.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sambil tersenyum menenangkan. Ia berdiri dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin.

"Aku menyayangimu, Hyung."

Yah, sebenarnya Sungmin tahu sekali kalau Kyuhyun menyayanginya, tapi.. "Tapi kau tidak mau mendengarkan kata-kataku lagi, Kyuhyunie."

"Aku benar-benar sedang ingin memainkannya, Hyung. Aku tidak akan bisa tidur jika tidak menyelesaikan level ini," bujuk Kyuhyun.

"…" Tidak ada jawaban dari Sungmin, ia lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah, tidak ingin memandang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nfas memandang kekasihnya. Akhirnya ia menangkup pipi _namja _manis itu, memaksa Sungmin untuk menatapnya. Kyuhyun kemudian mengecup bibir tipis yang Sungmin kerucutkan sejak tadi dan tersenyum lembut.

"Tidurlah duluan. Aku akan menyusul setelah menyelesaikan level ini, hm?"

Hah. Sungmin menarik nafas lagi, mengalah kali ini. "Hanya satu level, setelah itu tidur, kau berjanji 'kan?"

Kata-kata Sungmin disambut dengan seringai senang di bibir Kyuhyun. "Ne.. Aku berjanji, Baby Min."

Sungmin masih sedikit kesal sebenarnya, tapi ia akhirnya berbalik dan mulai naik ke atas kasur, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang juga tampak duduk kembali, memainkan _game_nya.

"Jaljayo, chagiya…" kata Kyuhyun, tepat saat Sungmin menarik selimutnya .

Sungmin tersenyum dan hanya bergumam kecil, "Hm…"

Suasana yang sepi membuat detak jarum jam terdengar lebih keras. Ditambah dengan suara _keyboard _yang Kyuhyun mainkan, kamar dengan dominasi pink itu tidak setenang yang seharusnya.

Sedangkan Sungmin, seharusnya ia sudah tidur karena waktu telah berlalu sekitar 30 nebit sejak ia naik ke atas kasur, tadi. Tapi nampaknya Sungmin tidak tertidur atau mungkin belum bisa tertidur. Ia terus menggeliat gelisah di balik selimutnya, berusaha untuk terlelap.

Krek.. Srek…

Kasur dengan _bed cover pink _itu lagi-kagi bergoyang, menandakan pemiliknya berpindah posisi, lagi. Ckck.. entah sudah berapa lama Sungmin memutar tubuhnya, melepas selimut kemudian memamakainya lagi, melempar guling lalu memeluknya kembali dan berbagai gerakan lainya hanya demi mencari posisi tepat, kemudian tidur.

"Ish!" umpatan kecil meluncur dari bibir Sungmin. Sungmin benar-benar kesal! Yah, dia lelah dan butuh istirahat. Namun entah kenapa rasanya selalu ada yang salah dengan kasurnya. Pria manis itu akhirnya membuka mata yang sejak tadi ia pejamkan. Matanya menerawang ke seluruh kamar dan sontak berhenti di sebuah punggung yang dibalut kaus biru. Punggung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan mainannya dan memasang earphone menutupi telinganya, sehingga ia tidak sadar Sungmin sejak tadi bergerak gelisah. Punggungnya sedikit membungkuk, menatap layar laptop yang lebih rendah dari wajahnya.

Sungmin masih memandang lekat pada punggung Kyuhyun. Entahlah, bagi Sungmin, punggung Kyuhyun kelihatan lebih menarik dari biasanya. Sungmin memilin bibir bawahnya. Ia akhirnya turun dari kasur sambil memeluk bantal pinknya.

_Namja _dengan mata _foxy _cantik itu berhenti. Berdiri tepat di belakang Kyuhyun kemudian memandang lekat pada punggung kekasihnya. Dengan perlahan ia duduk dan tanpa suara Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang, menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung Kyuhyun yang dipandanginya sejak tadi. Membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit kaget dan otomatis mem_pause game_nya lagi.

"_Hyung?"_

Tidak ada jawaban.

"_Hyung… Waeyo?" _tanya Kyuhyun. Tangannya ia alihkan pada tangan Sungmin yang melingkar pada perutnya erat. Kyuhyun mengelus sayang jari-jari itu.

"Aku tidakbisa tidur, Kyuhyunie. Kasurnya tidak nyaman dan punggungmu terasa lebih empuk," jawab Sungmin sambil menyerukkan kepala lebih erat di punggung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng kecil sambil tersenyum. Baru saja ia akan membuka suara lagi, namun pelukan Sungmin terasa melonggar dan nafas kekasihnya itu terasa lebih teratur. Kyuhyun memutar kepalanya melihat Sungmin dan benar saja, Sungmin sudah tertidur di punggung Kyuhyun.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Akhirnya ia mematikan _game_nya. Hah, padahal level itu sudah hampir ia lewatkan. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun lebih memilih Sungmin daripada benda tak bernyawa itu. Lagipula siapa yang tega meilhat wajah Sungmin yang nampak kelelahan dan terlelap manis di punggungmu?

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya, kemudian memindahkan kepala Sungmin agar bersandar di dadanya. Kyuhyun masih memandangi Sungmin yang terlelap di dadanya. Apakah punggungnya senyaman itu? Kekehan kecil akhirnya lolos dari bibir Kyuhyun. Ia mengusap lembut rambut Sungmin, kemudian dengan hati-hati mengangkat tubuh kekasih mungilnya itu, membawanya keatas kasur.

Sungmin menggeliat kecil saat Kyuhyun membaringkannya di atas kasur. Matanya terbuka lagi ia mengerang kecil karena terbangun.

"Kenapa bangun lagi, _Hyung?" _tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng kecil. Ia menarik nafas sebentar, kemudian mulai memasang jurus _puppy eyes _paling manisnya, memandangi Kyuhyun.

"Tidur denganku, ya, Kyuhyunie?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil memandangi kekasihnya. "Hm?"

"Kyu…" bujuk Sungmin. Keduanya tangannya ia angkat ke atas, seakan meminta Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ck! Kau benar-benar manis, Baby Min!" decak Kyuhyun

"Makanya.. Kalau aku manis, tidur denganku, ya?" minta Sungmin lagi. Ayolah… Sungmin ingin Kyuhyun!

Kyuhyun tertawa lagi. Namun kali ini ia mengikuti permintaan Sungmin, naik ke atas kasur. Kekasih Sungmin itu berbaring sambil berbaring dan merentangkan tangannya di atas kepala Sungmin. Tak ayal, Sungmin merubah posisinya, memakai lengan Kyuhyun sebagai bantal. Kemudian Sungmin melingkarkan kakinya pada paha Kyuhyun, sedangkan tangannya pada perut Kyuhyun.

"Kau persis seperti anak koala, _Princess."_

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang kesal pada Kyuhyun. "Aku laki-laki, Kyuhyunie! Kenapa memanggilku _Princess_? Apa perlu kebuktikan? Dengan meninjumu, misalnya."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata Sungmin. "Karena kau memang _Princess. _Haha.." Laki-laki itu menjawab masih sambil tertawa-tertawa.

"Aw!" jerit Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Ia mengernyit memandang Sungmin. "Kenapa mencubitku?"

"Karena kau menertawaiku _Baby Kyu Pabbo_! Ish. Panggil aku _Prince_!"

"_Ani. _Yang jadi pangerankan aku, _Hyung" _jawab Kyuhyun dengan jahil.

Sungmin mem_pout_kan bibirnya lagi. "Kau menyebalkan, Kyuhyunie!"

"_Ne. _Aku menyebalkan. Tapi kau mencintaiku," balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut. Ia tidak memandang Sungmin. Matanya menerawang, memandangi langit-langit kamar mereka.

Hening. Sungmin tidak menjawab kali ini. Kyuhyun baru saja akan melirik Sungmin, tapi Sungmin tiba-tiba mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku memang mencintaimu."

Sungmin tersenyum kemudian menyerukkan kepalanya pada tubuh Kyuhyun lagi. "Sangat mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sambil tersenyum senang. "Aku tahu. Sekarang tidur, hm? Bukankah sudah mengantuk?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk kecil kemudian mulai menutup matanya. Ia membiarkan tangan dan kakinya memeluk Kyuhyun erat-erat. Yah, ia memang semanis anak koala.

Kyuhyun melirik pada Sungmin. Nafas kekasihnya itu mulai teratur dan bibirnya kelihatan sedikit terbuka, menandakan tidurnya sudah mulai nyenyak. Tangan Kyuhyun yang digunakan Sungmin sebagai bantal bergerak, mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan sayang. Dengan hati-hati ia mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin. Cukup lama, seakan berusaha menyampaikan seluruh rasa sayangnya.

"Sleep tight, Baby…" lirih Kyuhyun

Kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah terasa lebih tenang. Suara jam masih mendominasi suasana sunyi, namun setidaknya tidak ada lagi suara _keyboard _ yang dimainkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun juga kelihatan mulai memejamkan matanya setelah ia memasang selimut untuk mereka berdua. Bibirnya masih mengulas senyum kecil sambil menikmati pelukam erat Sungmin di tubuhnya.

Ia menghela nafas bahagia. "_Nado Saranghae, _Min. _Jongmal saranghae…"_

Sekarang, tidur.

END

A/N: Yah, ini _oneshoot _KyuMin pertama saya. Ada yang familiar gak sama idenya? Aku terinspirasi dari salah satu fanart KyuMin yang manisss banget! Jadi gimana? RnR please?


End file.
